1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body side structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle body side structure that includes inner and outer body panels having removable areas.
2. Background Information
The tools used in the manufacture of vehicle parts are typically very costly. For any specific model vehicle, variations in body styles require separate sets of manufacturing tools, such as dies, for each variation in body style. For example, some vehicles can be manufactured in one variation with a side window and in another variation without a side window. These two variations require separate sets of dies, one set of dies to produce inner and outer side panels with a side window and one set of dies to produce inner and outer side panels without a side window.